What women expect from a relationship Hetalia
by RenaPIJ
Summary: Women want/need five main things from a relationship
1. What women except from a relationship 1

_ was getting fed up with this problem that has been knawing at her mind for the last few weeks. Her boyfriend Ludwig wasn't spending anytime with her what so ever. Hell, Austria spent everyday with Hungary, and they weren't even married anymore. Germany was always at work, training, drinking with Prussia, scolding Italy, or saving Italy. "Arg!" _ yelled into her pillow. She needed someway to get the german's attention, she needed him to someway to get him to spend more time with her. "WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO!" She began thrashing around trying to think.

The door to Germany's bedroom door was flung open by Gilbert. "What's wrong with you frau!" he shouted at her. She sat up and glared at him, "How in the world to I get your brother to spend more time with me! I'll do anything at this point!" He smirked, coming into the room, and plotted himself onto his brothers bed. "The awesome me knows one way." Gilbert flung himself off the bed, and walked over to his brothers closet. After shuffling things around Prussia came out of the closet[1] smirking, and weilding... oh dear lord are those... handcuffs. "Prussia, no. Don't you dare!" _ was backing up against the bed's backboard. "You said anything, frau." He crawling on top off her snatching her wrists. She tried to break herself free from his grasp, but he was to strong.

At five twenty-five on the dot, Germany came home from work. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as an attempt to get rid of his work related headache, as he opened the door to his home. "Oi West! _ has a surprize for you in your room, Kesesese." Gilbert called out to his brother, who gave a confused look. Ludwig looked at his brother for a moment before headed to his room. He was opened his door up slowly not knowing what to except from him beloved _.

Ludwig stared with his mouth wide open at what he saw on his bed. There she was, his _ handcuffed to his bed only dressed in her panties, and one of his button up shirts (all buttons undone except for the three at her chest). She also had a gag, and blindfold. Germany's shocked expression turned into a grin. How long has it been? Much to long for his liking. He walked over to his bed trying hard to keep his composure. Germany grinned as he climbing on top of her, though much to his dismay there was no response. He leaned forward, and listened to her light breathing. She was fast asleep, and then an idea popped into his head as a way to wake her up. He removed the gag from her mouth, and pressed his lips to hers. After abit of encouragement to wake her, she began to move her lips in sync with his.[2]

Germany grinned as he undid the last of the buttons of _'s shirt. He held her up as he unhooked her bra, and tore it from her body. Ludwig licked her bottom lip asking for enterance, with she denied. If she was going to be bound to his bed, she was going to play hard to get. He growled, breaking from the kiss to kiss along her jawline, and down to her breasts. _ tried to surpress her moan by biting her bottom lip, as he sucked on her nipple. He leaned on his side and started to twirl and pinch her other one. _ couldn't take in any longer, her surpressed moaning escaped, and Germany took full advantage of that by forcing his tongue into her mouth. They battled for domance, but _ eventaully gave in.

As he explored her mouth, she took this time to unbutton his uniform. He smirked, pulling away from the kiss, and finished what she started. She felt her way down to his pants, she grinned when she felt a distinct bulge. She unzipped his pants, pulling out his throbbing cock, and messaged his tip. He groaned as his eyes forced themselves shut, as he enjoyed the feeling of her expert massage skills practicing on his member. Ludwig has to pull himself away from her grasp to finish disrobing himself.

He spread _'s legs apart, and placed himself between them being careful not to enter in her quite yet. He leaned forward returning to kissing her, as one hand teased her nipple, and the other pinched on her clitoris. She squirmed under him as she moaned into his mouth. Germany broke from the kiss, kissing along her jawline, as he gripped onto her hips. Right when he reached the soft spot on her neck, he bit down and thrust into her. A loud gasp of both pain and pleasure escaped from her, much to Germany's statisfaction. As he pumped in and out of her, he took to nipping and sucking on her nipples, keeping his hold on her hips.

After what seemed like hours of absolute pleasure, he gave one final thrust as he came inside of her. When Ludwig pulled out he undid the handcuffs and finally took off the blindfold, before collapsing by her side drawing her into a warm embrace.

::Extended Ending::

"Danke for that surprize, _" Ludwig said as he nuzzled his nose in to her neck, while cuddling with her. "What surprize?" _ lightly moaned out enjoying his touch. "Vat we just did. You know vith you tied to my bed." _ shook her head,"No, your ass of a brother did that." Ludwig held himself up on one of his arms looking for any signs of joking. "Hmm, what's wrong?" She asked. "Telling zat your kidding." he demanded. She stared at him not saying anything, he growled, and got out of bed. "Where are you going, Ludwig?" "To teach my bruder to never touch you." he scowled as he finished dressing, and stormed out the bedroom. Prussia's yelps sounded shortly after Germany's departure from the room.

Note: All Prussia did was prep you for his brother, and nothing more.

[1] Me:HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Gil don't take offensive to that (Prussia: What the hell is wrong with you Frau! That's not awesome!) Me: What's wrong with me? *ponders for a moment* Everything :3 


	2. What women except from a relationship 2

Expectation: Don't flirt with other women.

There _ was sitting at a Starbuck's cafe, sipping away at her strawberries and creme frappucino, while glaring at a certain italian. The italians name, none other than Lovino Vargas, her boyfriend. She thought that maybe, just maybe he would stop his constant flirting when he finally got up the nerve to ask _ to be his girlfriend. Appearently _ had thought wrong, since there he was not even five feet from her flirting and complimenting every girl that walked past him. It infuriated her, with every giggle her irratation grew worse, until finally she got up, and left him there.

She went to the person that she met Romano through just to see if he had any ideas on how to put a stop on that mans flirting. She had gone to visit spain, she knocked viciously on his door. Within moments it opened, "Ah it's you amiga! Aren't you supposed to be with mi poco de tomate today?" "I was, but I left. That bastard was to busy flirting with everyone other than the one who really matters, me!" _ huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. Antonio laughed at how much _ reminded him of Lovino. "Ah! I see, I see." "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I NEED A WAY TO GET BACK AT HIM!" she screamed at him. He took a step back holding up his hands in surrender, "Alright there is one thing I know that you can do, come in, and I'll tell you."

When the girls had left, Lovino turned around to where _ had been sitting. He began to panic seeing her not sitting at the small table. He began frantically looking everywhere for her, he went to her house only to find that she wasn't there. He spent all night searching for her, until finally giving up, and went to back to Spain's place. He trudged through the house covering his face with his hand, and without bothering to look he fell on to the couch waking up _.

"Mmrph," she groaned as he collasped on her. "W-w-what the hell?" Lovino now fully looking at her. "T-THIS IS WHERE YOU WERE?" he yelled at her while pointing an assucing finger at _. "YOU KNOW I WAS OUT THERE LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU!" "Pfft, thought you were to busy with your other girlfriends to even care, jerk." That made him cringe slightly, _ smirked seeing that thinking, 'At least he listens.' Lovino stood up, and just stared at her not saying a word. "What? So no excuse, nothing? Not even an apology? Fine, I'll just be out of your way than." _ got up off the couch, and started to the door. Lovino was to shocked by her outburst to even stop her from walking out the door.

Spain stopped his easedropping and walked over to Lovino, placing a hand on his shoulder, "That's not how you treat a woman, my little tomato." "The hell would you know you tomato bastard!" He stormed off to his room and slammed the door. He sat on ihs bed cluching onto his head on the verge of tears, "Dammit what should I do!" There was a knock on his door, and Spain walked in. "Leave me the hell alone!"Lovino attempted to hold the tears back, but couldn't. Antonio sighed, and sat down next to him. "There, there. I shall help you get her back, mi hermano," Spain bagan rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Where the heck is he?" _ said tapping her foot as she checked her watch. When she looked up she saw Spain trotting up to her with his usaul smile. "There you are, jerk, what kept you?" "Yes, sorry about that amiga. There was something I had to do." She laughed, "something with tomatoes right?" " S !" he chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they started walking closer to the theatre. "So any particular movie you called me here to see?" _ turned to look at Spain. " S ! I was thinking of seeing a horror film, and we will be meeting up with mi amigo's and hermano." "Wait you have a brother?" _ turned to look at him, but he had already gone up and purchused two tickets.

After the two of them purchused drinks and snacks they headed to the room that was showing the movie. Antonio sprinted up the stairs. She watched him as he took a seat between Prussia, and... Oh no. Is that Romano? She facepalmed, 'Great I'll have to seat next to him.' _ took a deep breathe, and trudged forward, and sat down next to him. Lovino had his arm's crossed over his chest scowling at the screen. They didn't say a word to eachother, or even look at eachother til after the movie started.

From the start of the movie, bone chilling music started to play causing _ to start shaking. She hated scary movies, her reaction to them was as bad as Alfred's, and that is saying something. Romano looked at her with longing. He wanted to comfort her, but it was too soon in the movie. A ear spilting scream sounded and _ jumped and clutched onto the closest thing to her, with happened to be Lovino. As she shook, never once did her eyes drift away from the screen, Romano took this time to wrap his arm around her. He held onto _ protectively throughout the rest of the movie. It wasn't until after the credits finished rolled, that she noticed what he was doing, and that the theatre was empty.

He coughed into his hand, getting her attention immedaitly. She got out of his grasp and began to walk away from him yet again. Lovino grabbed her wrist stopping her. "What do you want, Lovino." He winced at her tone, "Look, I-I-I wanted to say sorry for yesterday." She looked at him, could this really be the same Lovino? "I-I miss you and I want you back, please." That look in his eyes told her that he was serious, and she took a deep breath. "Look Lovino, it hurts every time you flirt with other woman." He cut her off with a passionate embrace and kiss. At first she stood still for a moment, before melting into the kiss. He broke from it and pressed his forehead to hers, "Please take me back, I promise I won't flirt with another girl again." She sighed, "Alright, you'd better not or I'll make you pay."

::Extended Ending::

Yet again, there he was flirting with woman other than _. She sighed thinking 'Old habits I guess.' _ got up from the table walked up behind Lovino, and wrapped her arms around him. He froze as she kissed his neck lightly, and than she took hold of his curl. The woman he was flirting walked off. Romano did his best to surpress a moan, but couldn't hold it in any longer she stroked his curl sensually. Then she stopped suddenly and walked away, leaving him to want more. "H-h-hey! Get b-back here!" He called after her while chasing her. She took off running, "I told you I'd make you pay didn't I?" "CCCHHHIIIIGGGIII!" 


	3. What women except from a relationship 3

It has been just over a month since _ and japan started dating, and much to her displeasure the man hasn't once touched her. She was going to have to change his thing of avoiding physical contact with her. Hell, she had heard stories of him sleeping with the rest of the axis, and even with greece. Her eye's narrowed as continued to stare at seemily nothing as her irratation esculated.

"_-san? Is everything alright?" He asked looking up from his drawing. She shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "Hmm?" "Are you okay?" Japan asked now meeting with her gaze. _ pondered for a moment before responding. "Why don't you ever hold my hand?" That question sent a shiver down his spine. "Uh.. um.. _-san.." he stammered trying to think of an excuse. 'Aw, he's so cute when he's uncomfortable.' _ got up to sit next to him. A blush grew deeper in color as he watched his girlfriend drew close to him.

"You know you don't have to be so shy to me," _ said provokitively leaning close to him. His heart was pounding within his chest as her lips drew closer to his. "I would perfer that you would touch be,"[1] she whispered seductively before pressing her lips to his gently. Before he could respond _ pulled away, and giggled at Japan beat red cheeks.

[1] Hahaha! Reader, seems you spend way to much time with france xD 


End file.
